I wanna watch you make my baby brother!
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Itachi is happy he is going to get a baby brother but he wants to watch it happen! O.o I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One bright morning in the Hidden Leaf Village Mikoto Uchiha was making breakfast and her son Itachi was sitting at the table eagerly.

"Mom when is breakfast going to be ready? I have to train" the little boy whined.

"Calm down Itachi it's five in the morning I'm sure you'll have enough time to train" Mikoto laughed.

Itachi sighed and laid his head on the table tiredly then his father Fugaku Uchiha came in and sat next to his son.

"Father! Good morning!" Itachi smiled sitting up.

"Good morning" he nodded.

Then Mikoto turned around with plates of food in her hands and smiled lovingly at her husband.

"Good morning Fugaku" she grinned as she placed the food in front of them.

"Good morning….Mikoto" Fugaku said as his onyx eyes burning into hers.

Mikoto sighed and nodded secretly at her husband _I guess I have to ask Itachi now…._she thought as she sat down.

"Hey Itachi" she smiled.

"Yea?" he asked as he was stuffing food into his face.

"How would you like to have a baby brother or sister?" she smiled.

Itachi stopped eating and started at his mother curiously.

"Baby….brother…or sister?" he asked.

"Mmhmm…daddy and I have been talking and I think that would be nice what do you think Itachi?"

Itachi didn't answer and started at his parents confusedly.

"Just think Itachi you'll be the older brother and your new little brother or sister would look up to you" Mikoto smiled.

"So I would be like….the boss?" Itachi asked with a grin.

"Sort of" his mother laughed.

"Yea! I want a baby brother!" Itachi cheered.

"Or sister" his father added.

"B-but father I want a brother" Itachi pouted.

"Itachi you don't get to choose…it just happens" Mikoto chuckled.

"Just happens? What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know how to explain that….well there was a good chance you would have been a girl Itachi" Mikoto laughed.

"Me a girl? No way!" Itachi frowned.

"Yup" his mother laughed.

"Well how is making a baby done?" Itachi asked.

Mikoto froze and Fugaku almost spit out a mouth full of tea. Then Mikoto looked toward Fugaku and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm afraid your not quite old enough to know that Itachi, but you'll find out someday when your older" Mikoto said nervously.

"Awww…why am I always to little to know stuff" Itachi frowned.

Mikoto laughed and Fugaku joined in then Itachi sighed and brushed the bangs away from his face.

"Well I'm going to go to school" he sighed as he picked up his bento box.

"Ok bye honey" Mikoto smiled as he kissed him on the forehead. "Oh and Itachi Aunt Uruchi and Uncle Teyaki are going to pick you up from the academy and you'll be spending the night with them ok" Mikoto smiled.

"Ok but why?" Itachi asked as he picked up his back pack.

"Your father and I…..need to discuss something's privately" Mikoto said with a nervous smile.

"Ohhh like when my baby brother is going to get here?" Itachi asked.

"Yea something like that!"

"Ok bye mother bye father!" Itachi smiled as he ran out the door.

"Bye sweetie have a fun day at school! Work hard!" Mikoto smiled as she waved to her son.

Then she turned to her husband and smiled.

"That went well" she laughed as she took a seat by him.

"Awkward but well" he agreed "Well I better be off" he sighed as he stood from his seat.

"Have a nice day at work" Mikoto smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" he muttered as he slipped on his jonin vest.

"I love you!" Mikoto called.

Fugaku turned and smiled at her and disappeared.

Meanwhile at the academy Itachi was telling all his little friends about his baby brother.

"But Itachi you don't have a baby brother" a girl said.

"I know but I will have one!" Itachi grinned.

"What's he looked like?" a boy asked.

Itachi paused for a moment then looked down at the floor.

"Like me I guess" Itachi shrugged.

Then his sensei came up to them and tapped his food.

"Did you kids hear lunch is over?" he asked.

"Yea but I was talking about my baby brother!" Itachi said proudly.

"Your parents had another child?" his sensei asked confused.

"No not yet….but they are talking about when he's going to come tonight! that's why I'm staying at my auntie's house" Itachi explained.

"I…I see…." his sensei blushed "W-well…get to class" he stuttered.

Then after school was over Itachi eagerly ran to his aunt and uncle.

"Hey Itachi how are you?" Teyaki smiled.

"Good I'm gonna have a baby brother!" he cheered.

Teyaki stopped and started at Uruchi who was now blushed a deep red.

"Yes….um shall we go then?" she smiled.

Itachi smiled and followed his aunt and uncle back to their house. Meanwhile back in the Uchiha house hold Mikoto was setting things up for her evening tonight. She set up cherry blossom scented candles every where, and red rose petals leading to their bed room. Then Mikoto stopped and admired her work _that should do it! _she thought. Then around six Fugaku came home and looked around for his wife but didn't find her.

"Mikoto?" he called then a beautiful delicious smelling scent filled the air and he inhaled deeply. _Cherry Blossom? _he thought as he took off his shoes and hung up his vest.

"Mikoto are you home?" he called again as he started walking into the kitchen then a trail of red roses caught his attention and he smirked. _Mikoto….always…the romantic one…_he thought.

Then the trail of roses ended at their room which was unusually dark.

"Mikoto?" he muttered as he turned on the light.

"Welcome home….Fugaku" Mikoto smirked.

Fugaku's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw his wife she was wearing see threw black lace lingerie with a small Uchiha clan symbol sewed on it.

"Hello….M-Mikoto" Fugaku stuttered.

Mikoto smiled and threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you honey…"

Fugaku was speechless so he just hugged his wife tighter.

Meanwhile at Uruchi and Teyaki's house Itachi finished his homework and dinner then he sighed and sat at the dinner table with a board expression on his face.

"Auntie is it ok it I go outside and practice throwing my shurikens?" Itachi asked.

" Sure dear….don't stay out too late" Uruchi smiled as she cleaned the dishes.

"Do you want me to help you Itachi?" Teyaki offered.

"No thanks" Itachi grinned as he ran out of the house.

Itachi stopped as he ran past his house and looked around with a small smile on his face. _I wanna see how my brother is gonna get here! _he thought as he snuck in the house.

"Mother? Father?" he whispered but no one answered him .

Itachi shrugged and walked inside then he saw the rose petals on the floor _Rose petals?_ he thought as he picked up a handful.

"AW don't tell me I'm gonna have a little sister!" he frowned.

Then he heard giggling coming from his parents room. _Giggling? Why are they laughing?_ he thought and he quietly snuck over to their room and opened the door a crack to see his dad on top of his mom.

"Mother! Father what are you doing! This is no time for playing games! My baby brother is suppose to be coming!" Itachi scolded them.

Mikoto and Fugaku froze and started at their son in the door way.

"Itachi….what are you doing here?" his father asked as he sat up in bed.

"I came to see my baby brother!" Itachi said as he crossed his arms and glared at his parents.

"Itachi….you don't understand…" Mikoto sighed as she covered herself with the blanket.

"I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on you two! So you wont get distracted!" Itachi sighed as he crawled up into their bed and sat between them angrily with his arms crossed.

"Itachi….please go back to your aunt and uncle's house" Mikoto sighed.

"No! I wanna watch you make my baby brother!" Itachi declared.

"This is not for children to see" his mother muttered.

"No I'm not leaving!"

"Itachi listen to your mother and go" Fugaku growled.

"No father your just going to goof off again!" Itachi said bitterly.

"Please Itachi listen to your father" Mikoto pleaded.

"But mother!" Itachi whined.

"Itachi Uchiha….leave NOW!" Fugaku growled as he glared at his son with his sharingan.

Itachi's eyes winded and he jumped out of their bed and ran toward the door but then he stopped.

"You better not goof off" Itachi muttered and ran out the door.

"Kids…." Fugaku sighed.

The next day Itachi ran home quickly and burst threw the door.

"Father! Mother! Is my baby brother here!" he called.

The Mikoto started laughing and served Itachi his lunch.

"Kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?" Itachi asked confused.

"Well you see….he's in my tummy right now" Mikoto smiled.

"In your….tummy? When is he gonna come out?" Itachi frowned.

"In nine months" Mikoto laughed.

"Nine months? I HAVE TO WAIT NINE MONTHS TO MEET MY BABY BROTHER?" Itachi gasped.

"Or sister" his father added as he walked into the room.

Itachi sighed and laid his head on the table.

"That's too long…." Itachi whined.

"Just be patient sweetie" Mikoto laughed.

Then nine months passed and Sasuke Uchiha was born. Itachi and his father quickly ran to the hospital wing to see him. Once they got there Itachi gasped at the little baby in his mother's arms. He was small and had fuzzy black hair sticking out of his head.

"Here's your baby brother Itachi" Mikoto smiled.

"M-my baby…brother?" Itachi gasped as he stood on his tippy toes to get a better look.

"His name is Sasuke" his mother grinned.

"Sasuke…" Itachi echoed.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Itachi eagerly nodded and Fugaku picked him up and placed him on the bed and Mikoto gently placed Sasuke in his arms.

"Be careful now sweetie" Mikoto warned.

Itachi nodded and started into the baby's black eyes and smiled.

"He's squishy" he muttered. "I like him…..hi Sasuke this is your big brother Itachi! I'm pretty much the boss so you do what I say ok? And in return I'll teach you how to become a strong ninja like me ok?" Itachi grinned.

Sasuke made a 'goo' noise and placed his hand on his brother's cheek. Then Itachi happily looked up at his smiling parents.

"He heard me!" he exclaimed.

Mikoto and Fugaku laughed in unison _Well that was harder then I though….._they thought together.


End file.
